Octavio
Octavio, referred to as the "Voice of Kupala", was a 6th generation Malkavian, a mad prophet obsessed with the eight signs of Gehenna, believing himself to be the personification of Havnor, the god of war and lightning. Octavio spent the centuries warning others of the coming of the signs. He finally sank into a fit of despair, convinced that he has failed to have any effect on Kupala whatsoever. Octavio would then allow Anatole to diablerize him, making Anatole keeper of the mysteries and the harbinger of Gehenna. Biography The Malkavian was born in the lands now called Hungary when Rome's legions built . As a mortal, he was a shaman who somehow touched upon Kupala's dark heart and became suffused with madness. He wandered the streets of Aquincum for years, attempting to warn the Romans of the demon whose heart was poisoning the land. The legions were kind enough to feed and clothe the lunatic, but paid him little heed. After he learned to speak Latin, they finally understood what he was saying, but they dismissed it as mad ravings. He took the name Octavio since he firmly believes that eight portents will herald the awakening of Kupala and the demon's ascendancy over the world. Embraced by a Roman Malkavian, Octavio subsisted quite well on the soldiers and townsfolk. Still, his ties to the dark soil forced him to commit several vile acts, culminating in the staking and diablerie of his sire. Time passed and Octavio found himself slipping into torpor when the legions were recalled to Rome. Octavio awakened when Óbuda began developing around him. Shocked that so much time had passed, he quickly began to learn the barbaric new language of the . He has moved about the city unseen, observing Vencel and the other Cainites. Driven even more insane by the centuries spent within the tainted earth of his homeland, he captured mortals (and any Cainites he could) and played elaborate games with them. Then he sacrificed them to Kupala (whether to aid the demon or bind him, even Octavio did not know). Watching the Cainites of Buda-Pest, Octavio sometimes clandestinely aided in their schemes, but often opposed them. He hatched a plot toward obtaining apotheosis. In this manner, he hoped to gain sufficient power to oppose Kupala directly. He had sought mortal adulation, creating a cult around himself. Those who worshipped Octavio called him Havnor, believing he was an ancient Magyar god. He cared little for the titles of respect they gave him, as long as they shared their blood and made obeisance. He planned to make his move against Prince Vencel – or perhaps for him. He could so rarely remember exactly what his plans are these nights, when his head is afire with prophesy. Ocatavio hears the voice of the demon inside his head. He knew he will arise someday to claim dominion over the Earth. Eight great signs foretell Kupala's awakening and Octavio told others what those signs are. Meanwhile, he had decided to become a god so he can fight Kupala, and tries to convince others through holy miracles that he is indeed divine. During the Dark Ages, he made his haven beneath the Round House and Arena in Óbuda, from where he gathered all secrets of the denizens of Buda-Pest. Unfortunately, he could rarely remember any of them, or anything else beyond his mission to defeat (or is that exalt?) Kupala. However he had influence among those in Buda-Pest who desired a return to the old pagan ways. Those who followed him develop strange insanities based on the visions he showed them. By 1710, Octavio was beyond exhausted by the weight of being the Voice of Kupala. Choosing fellow prophet Anatole as his successor, he willing offering up his soul by diablerie. Appearance He is tall and well muscled. Red hair, wild and uncombed, falls below his shoulders, and his bushy beard reaches the center of his chest. He wears a tunic and trousers with cross gartering (in the old style) and a selection of armor. His breastplate is Roman, but his helmet and arm guards are pure Magyar. His blue eyes smolder with fanaticism and often have an otherworldly shine. He certainly looks the part of an ancient god of thunder and lightning. Character Sheet |clan = Malkavian |sire = Marcus |nature = Prophet |demeanor = Prophet |generation = 6th |embrace = 134 CE |apparent age = 30s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Acting 2, Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Empathy 3, Intimidation 3, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 2 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Herbalism 2, Melee 3, Stealth 2, Survival 2, Torture 3 |knowledges = Hearth Wisdom 4, Linguistics (Latin, Hungarian) 2, Occult 4, Philosophy 2, Politics 1 |disciplines = Auspex 6, Dementation 6, Fortitude 3, Obfuscate 2, Potence 3, Presence 5 |backgrounds = Herd 3, Influence 3, Retainers 1 |virtues = Conviction 3, Instinct 2, Courage 5 |morality = Road of the Devil 8 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Octavio.jpg|Octavio, Herald of Kupala Octavio1.jpg|Octavio, Harbinger of Gehenna Octavio TC1.png|From Transylvania Chronicles I References * * * Category:Malkavian Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters